Beach Trip
by JessicaMoonbeam
Summary: Ino drags Sakura to the beach, evil plan in mind. What happens when Sakura finds out?  Ooc'ness and MultiSaku


**Hello JessicaMoonbeam here ^^ This is my entry for ShelbySabaku's contest ^^**

Enjoy ^^ I don't own Naruto or the lyrics from the song. ^^

* * *

><p>Beach trip.<p>

"Ino! I said I didn't want to go to the beach" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Ino. But she just ignored my outburst, as always, and continued to drag me to the beach.

"INO! Stop! I need to study this weekend!" I yelled again, hoping that she would listen. And much to Sakura's surprise Ino actually stopped and looked at her like she had two heads or something.

"Seriously Sakura! You need a break from studying about mungos, cloisters and what not! I'm sure that you're not going to fail, just because you had a little break! So you are going to beach and that's final!" she said with that you-can't-do-anything-about-it-so-just-give-up voice of hers.

"Fine, but only today!" I said giving up; I knew I couldn't win anyways.

"Great forehead!" she said, and got a smug smirk on her face. Ugh… She always got that smirk on her face, when she has an evil plan forming in her head. Not a good sign.

"Pig, I don't like that smirk on your face, what's going on?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing! Now let's go change to our bikinis!" she said, trying to distract me. I sighed again. I will let it go for now…

"Ino… do I need to…?" I asked shyly.

"Yes."

"But, it shows off to much skin! You know I don't like that!" I yelled at my blonde haired friends. She looked absolutely beautiful in her 2 piece lilla bikini, with white flowers on it.

"Sakura, stop that! You look absolutely hot in that bikini, have confidence in yourself, it doesn't show off that much skin!" she argued back and I sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

I was wearing a white 2 piece bikini, with Sakura flowers on it. It really matched my pastel pink hair and my emerald green eyes, and showed all of my perfect curves, or that's what Ino told, of course I didn't believe her.

We walked out of the changing house, and out on the hot warm sand, I was so absorbed looked at the beautiful sea, that I didn't noticed all the well known boys looking at me. It was when I finally looked up and at my surroundings, that I stopped in my tracks, Ino stopped too and looked at me, with that oh so smug smirk of hers. There on the beach, where both the Akatsuki AND all our sophomore class-mates in all their glory looking at us.

They where the last ones I wanted to see me in a bikini, especially because they where perverts, well most of them where.

"Ino, I hate you!" I yelled at her and was about to attack her, when she dropped all of our stuff and stared running for her dear life.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki:<p>

* * *

><p>We all watched the pink-haired beauty chasing after the blonde haired girl, Ino, was her name?<p>

"Damn, this day is gonna' be so fucking much more fun, when that pink-bitch is here!" Hidan said and smirked.

"I got to agree with you, un. She looks really hot in that, bikini, yeah" Deidara stated and the rest of us just nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ino, get back here! Damn where did she run off to?" I wondered out loud and began walking back, to where we dropped our stuff, before the chase began. I had just reached our stuff, when I heard and awful familiar voice behind me.<p>

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" Naruto yelled.

'_To be or not to be Sakura in this situation that is the question?' _I thought in my mind.

'**Uhhh… Shakespear? What makes you be so poetic?' **Inner asked, while snickering at my misery.

'_Maybe, the blonde idiot, who wants my attention? Ugh! I knew Ino wasn't up to something good and now she have leaved me with __**them!**__' _I answered and turned around to face Naruto and the rest of the boys.

"Hello Naruto, chilling at the beach too?" I asked, a little nervous how they all stared at me. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji and Gaara and I didn't feel very comfortable with them. Of course they where my friends and all, but they had a weird habit of stalking and harass me almost every day. EVERY DAMN DAY! I was driving me crazy! The same with Akatsuki, all because I wasn't a fan-girl, like every other girl on school. I was a challenge, and these boys love challenges.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan, I missed you so much!" he said and hugged me tightly, making the rest of the boy's growl.

Naruto Uzumaki is like every other blondes, a dumbass **( A/N: No offence, if you're a blond, it's just in this story!) **He's hyper, almost all the time, but is also a lady charmer, through not a player like some of the others.

"Naruto, you can release me n-" I didn't have the time to fulfill my sentence, because Sasuke tore me out of Naruto arms, into his own.

Sasuke Uchiha, every girls dream, except Sakura. He was just like every other Uchiha's silent and mysterious. And he is one of the boys who are a total player. He has black hair, shaped like a chicken-ass and dark ebony eyes.

'_That's why I didn't want to go to the beach! This is too much trouble; I could be studying now :'( '_I sobbed in my mind.

'**Get a grip girl! We are Sakura Haruno! We can do anything we want, and if we want to chill at the beach, we do it + we have in humane strength, so why not just kick him to the next year?' **Inner said and I agreed with her. I think Sasuke sensed the angriness flow out of me, cuz' he suddenly, released his grip on me and put his hands up in surrender. I sighed and looked at the other boys with a glare evident on my face. I began walking away, when Kiba took a hold of my arm.

Kiba Inuzuka resembles a dog a lot. Same wolfish smile and glint in his eyes, when he have a pray, that have the name Sakura. He has brown messy hair and a upside down triangle tattoo on each side of his cheek. Like Sasuke, he is a player.

"Where are you going? Sakura-chan we have all missed you so much, and then you're just walking off? That's not very nice" Kiba stated with a smirk on his oh so handsome face.

"Kiba I'm not in the mood! I don't even wanna be here! You guys aren't making it any better" I answered, with a sad look on my face. Kiba looked at me, his smirk seemed to widen.

"OH, maybe this can cheer you up!" He said and then he _kissed _me. That damn dog KISSED me. I was utterly speechless as he ravaged my mouth and the loud growls behind us, revealed to be some really angry boys. Not that Kiba was a bad kisser, but I had tried to been kissed by THE Uchiha Itachi, trust me that day I was chocked too! And if you compare, Kiba and Itachi, Kiba was only mediocre.

Kiba finally let me have some air and smirked at my blushing face, and the only thing him right now was-

"YOU BIG OAF! UGH! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran away, leaving Kiba to get the shit beating out of him.

...

…

…

"See what you did idiots! Now she escaped!"

* * *

><p>I hid behind a palm tree, as I watched the 7 boys looking for me, I had finally escaped from them and all of my senses were at their max right now, looking for danger or that's what I thought. I should probably have sensed the person sneaking up behind me, but it was too late. Just as I was about to turn around, I got hugged into a tight embrace. I eeeeped at the sudden infiltration at my personal bubble.<p>

"Hello there beautiful, un" The stranger said, through I could recognize the 'un' everywhere.

"Deidara let go of me!" I yelled at him and tried getting free of his hold on me.

"I don't think so, you are coming with me!" He said smirking and threw me over his shoulder.

Deidara Iwa, member of the Akatsuki. Blond long hair tied in a ponytail on top of head and some of it covering his left eye, one visible blue eye and a manic when it comes to his art. He think 'art is a bang' and expresses that often. Like every other Akatsuki member, he is what you call 'hot'.

Deidara continued to carry me over to where the rest of the Akatsuki were seated. As theirs eyes landed on me, I could only wish for my luck.

_How am I supposed to leave you now? When you're looking like that. I can't believe what I just gave away__. __Now I can't take it back__, __I don't wanna get lost__, __I don't wanna live my life without you  
>How am I supposed to leave you <em>_now, When__ you're looking like that?_

"Oi, hello pink-bitch" Hidan yelled and I looked up in the sky, wondering if God hated me.

Hidan Jashin, member of Akatsuki. A manic when it comes to his religion, that he even changed his surname to Jashin (the name of his god). A foul-mouthed bastard and the biggest player EVER when it comes to girls. And have is kind of creepy, because he loves pain. Sadistic bastard.

Deidara placed me down, when we got close enough so I couldn't escape, without me bumping into one of them. I sighed and decided to make myself comfortable. I looked around on them, it looked like two of the members where missing, Kakuzu and Zetsu. I wonder where they where? Maybe home and sleep, damn lucky bastards! I wanna be home now!

"What a pleasure having you in our company" Pein said, looking at me with his ringed grey eyes.

**(A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm just too lazy to describe the rest of them, but I hope for you, that you know how they look like ^^)**

"Yeah, if just I could say the same" I answered. Tobi looked hurt.

"Is Sakura-chan not glad to see Tobi?" he whined, while pouting. I sighed AGAIN and smiled, I could never be angry, when around Tobi.

"Of course I am Tobi! I'm just not glad to see the others" I said trying to cheer him up. Ouch it must have hurt the other members.

"Damn, why did ya' miss that fucking idiot, seriously?" Hidan cried out in confusion, he was so much more man, than that little ass. I walked over to him and got close to his face, a glare in its place.

"Because I don't like you!" I said annoyed. Hidan smirked… Not a good sign.

"Maybe, I can make you like me" he said and for the second time that day, I got kissed. I gasped and Hidan took that as an opportunity to explore my mouth. Okay maybe Hidan is an ass; but he is a damn good kisser! I was just about to give in, when Itachi, out of all people, tore me away from him. And holds me protectively in his arms, I looked up at him, smiling thankfully. I was just about to give in, damn it that was a close one!

"Hidan you can't just go around kissing people" Itachi stated and I gaped at him. How can he say that? He was the one that out of nowhere, who days ago kissed me in the hallway!

"Your one to talk Itachi! You are no better than him!" I said to him. The rest of the Akatsuki looked chocked at Itachi.

"Have you kissed her?" Sasori hissed out.

"No cool man" Kisame added with his toothy grin, shown on his face.

"And if I have? It's not like I can't" Itachi said, Uchiha smirk in place. The rest of the boys growled.

"I they can kiss her, then I can too, un!" Deidara said and kissed me. I widened my eyes, I mean seriously? Do they think, they can just go around kissing me like that? He released my mouth and smirked at me, oh that was the trigger. I kicked right into one the palm trees, making it break right over. Deidara got up, halting over to us. Oops, I think I broke his leg.

"That was so worth it" he said and grinned. They all glared at him.

"You brat! Why would you kiss her, when she likes me so much better?" Sasori yelled at him.

"Likes you? Yeah right, she likes me!" Kisame stated. And so the fight broke out. I could only watch them in wonder. When they finally stopped fighting, they all looked at me, waiting on something. Me confused? YES!

"What?" I asked, looked at them like they where some horny bastards, that fight for my love… wait they where.

"Well, tell us who you like the most!" They said in unison. I looked at them a little and finally muttered:

"Tobi"

…

"What, un?"

"How can you like that (/)¤¤()(?=?=)=(£)($!"

And they broke into fight again. I saw this as my escape time, stupid I didn't think of that sometime before. So I took a dash for it and ran away from them. I tried to find where, me and Ino's stuff where. I was almost in goal, when I heard both the Akatsuki and my Sophomore boys yell after me.

"SAKURA-CHAN WAIT!"

Ugh…

I'm so gonna kill Ino.

* * *

><p>Done! I know, it's not that long, but I love it anyways please R&amp;R ^^ Maybe someday, I will make it longer ^^<p>

Love

~JessicaMoonbeam


End file.
